The wedding
by WindSailor
Summary: If you can’t cancel the party… Crash it


****

The wedding

or

****

If you can't cancel the party… Crash it.

or

****

Who sais I can't keep secrets?

__

Yes, three titles… The plotbunny made me do it! [Shows the reader her arm which has a nice set of bunny-teethmarks) I found this here bunny at my front door. Couldn't just abandon it, could I?

Couple of plotholes … Are there any churches in FF8?

Slight shonen ai.

Hope you like.

WindSailor

**************

Finally.

They finally made that big step.

And a big step it was indeed.

…

Maybe a little too big for the commander…

Irvine poked Zell in the ribs and pointed at Squall. He was standing in front of the altar, constantly fidgeting, shifting his feet and looking around. Not to mention he was pale as a ghost. Zell snickered. Squall was nervous. Not that he didn't feel sorry for the poor fellow. It was just so damn funny. The guy who'd defeated Ultimecia (not without their help ofcourse) was nervous. Zell silently wished he had a camera. No groom, not even a SeeD, would ever appear at the altar in full battle gear, including gunblade strapped to his back.

Ah well, Selphie'd probably hang her pictures all over Garden anyway. He watched the brunette as she was avidly click-click-clicking away. Irvine followed his glance and poked him in the ribs again.

"Mine." He whispered.

Zell flashed a big grin at him. He wondered when the sharpshooter would finally pop the question.

"All in due time." Irvine smiled at him, knowing very well what was on the tattooed blonde's mind. "What are you looking at _me_ for anyway? I haven't seen _you_ with a date lately."

Zell folded his hands behind his head and leaned backwards. "Not me. I'm gonna be a bachelor for the rest of my life."

"How about Quisty?" Irvy continued and looked at Quistis Trepe, who was sitting somewhere at his left, as close to Squall as possible.

"Naw, you know what they say; Three's a crowd." This particular remark caused Irvine's eyes to go wide and his mouth to fall open. Followed by a bright flash from Selphies camera.

Zell snickered. "Who said I can't keep secrets?"

"Quistis Quistis! I just got the best picture ever. Tee hee." Selphie bounced towards Quistis, who smiled at her politely. It was a good idea to make Selphie the photographer. She wouldn't manage to sit still for nearly two hours anyway.

"I hope it starts soon." Quistis looked at Squall. "He'll surely faint if this last any longer."

For months they'd been preparing the party, the cake, invitations and costumes (though some people were more cooperative then others). And ever day Squall had paled some more. 

Now, finally, the big day. Amongst the 2500 guests, Laguna beamed with pride.

"He looks so good doesn't he?" Kiros and Ward looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

"Doesn't he???"

"Yes, he looks wonderful Laguna." Kiros soothed.

"My son is going to get married. And after that, a long night of hot, passionate…"

"'Guna!"

"What? That's what you do on a honeymoon, right?"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"That and chocolate chip cookies, yes."

Kiros looked at him for a moment. At that, Laguna turned a nice shade of crimson. Kiros winked.

"…"

"Well, he sure doesn't behave like it!"

Laguna ignored them and continued his ramble. "My son is getting married, I'm so proud!"

" 'Guna…"

"What?! He's my son, isn't he!?" Laguna's bottom lip started to quiver.

"…"

"How can I be cheerful when someone just calls me a bad father?" 'Guna sobbed.

"There there." Kiros hugged him. "I didn't say that, I just…"

As if on cue, the big doors opened and everybody turned around. Six children entered, each dressed up as Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine. Zell immediately waved at the little Zell, who smiled shyly. The last two kids were Rinoa and Squall, holding hands. A big 'awwwww' sounded throughout the church.

Then, five white doves flew inside, carrying baskets of flowers. Each dove landed on someone's shoulder and handed them the basket of flowers. Zell and Irvine accepted theirs. So did Quistis and Selphie, both nearly shedding tears because of this token of friendship from Rinoa. The four, sitting on the front row, looked at eachother and smiled.

Somewhere in the back a silver haired woman with an eyepatch hid her face in her companion's large chest, silently crying, as the basket of flowers landed on her lap.

Rinoa entered, carrying a small bouquet. She wore a snowwhite dress that was cut out lowly and clearly showed all the female curves of her body, being as tight as it was. Her raven black hair hung loose on her shoulders.

"That's one lucky bitch." Zell whispered in Irvine's ear, while Selphie and Quistis brought their attention back to Squall. "Should I try to cheer him up?" Selphie whispered loudly, pointing at Squall, who was still looking very shook up.

"If you don't succeed, nobody will." Quistis replied. At that, Selphie bounced towards the altar and tapped Squall on the shoulder. He jumped and she giggled, gesturing him to bend down so she could whisper something in his ear. He smiled, after which Selphie glomped him and bounced back to Quistis.

"What did you say him?"

She giggled again. "You'll see."

"She's gonna have the hottest guy in Garden as her husband." Zell sighed. Irvine blinked.

"What? You mean you haven't noticed he's a hottie??" Zell grinned. "I've seen guys faint over him."

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face." Irvine retorted.

Rinoa almost reached the altar and she smiled at Squall brightly, though he was still a little white. As she took her place next to him, he suddenly drew his gunblade. With one hand he raised the blade above his head for a moment and with the other he took Rinoa's hand in his. Quistis smiled. He looked a lot more comfortable now. She glanced at Selphie, who was looking up at Squall, beaming with pride. Quistis smiled. As long as he had his gunblade in his hands, he could take on the world.

The vicar, obviously a little unnerved by the sharp weapon in front of him, decided he could cope with it, so he started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite two people who love eachother dearly. United by fate, love and strength, these two young adults have chosen their path of life. Through hardships and struggle they have found eachother." Zell and Irvine sat back while the vicar talked about love and miracles, and ofcourse the entire Ultimecia thing had to be mentioned.

"For the bonds of love are eternal. If someone has anything to say, let him speak now or forever be silent."

With a loud 'clang' Squall's gunblade hit the floor. His eyes were wide and his face had gone pale again. Everybody followed his gaze. Black leather trousers, black shirt, gloves, shoes and black leather trenchcoat, gunblade strapped to his back. Cries of shock and unbelief.

He slowly walked towards the altar and stared back at the scarred brunette. A deadly silence filled the church.

"S-seifer… I…" He ignored Rinoa and continued staring at Squall, who swallowed. 

"Seifer. It's good to… see you…" 

The taller man didn't reply. Instead he picked Squall up and carried him out of the church, followed by 2499 shocked faces and one goofy grin.


End file.
